poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie
Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and The Pirate Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Louis, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private),King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, The Gummi Bears, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Roger Rabbit, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Chanticleer, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Mike and Sulley, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen , Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Fat Cat, Ursula, Hades, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Emperor Zurg, Randall Boggs, Syndrome, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, the Bullies and Brutus, Magika DeSpell, The Beagle Boys, NegaDuck, Bluto, The Sea Hag, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy,Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), The Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Syndrome will guest star in this film. * Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Fat Cat, Ursula, Hades, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Emperor Zurg, Randall Boggs, Syndrome, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, the Bullies and Brutus, Magika DeSpell, The Beagle Boys, NegaDuck, Bluto, The Sea Hag, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy,Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), The Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, and Dr. Blowhole will work for Robert the Terrible in this film. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films